You're Crashing But You're No Wave
by BlistersOnMyFingers
Summary: Lost OC fic, submissions for fuselage and others OCs are TEMPORARILY CLOSED! Starting season 1, so if you wait you can submit dharmas and tailies!
1. Forum

Hello all. I'm hoping that this fic will help be unblock my hp fics. I'll update as much as I can but I'm kind of sick and I have lots of doctors appointments and I missed a lot of school so I have to catch up, not to mention I have practice with my band for 4 or 5 on Saturdays, orchestra for 4 hours every sunday, and upright bass lessons on Wednesdays. But I'll use all the time I can spare to update my fics. Besides, I honestly don't care too much school since I'm planning on being a bassist (think of me as a female Charlie thats not addicted to drugs) and I'm an idiot. And I'm ranting (*sighs*) I'll get on with it now.

**IMPORTANT!**

**F**or now I'm only accepting fuselage, cockpit, or others. When the tailies/freighter/dharma people are needed, I'll make another form

**I**f your OC has been in another fic, I might not accept them. Like Brad Donnegan (sp?) and his son (both of whom are AWESOME characters) but I'd be afraid of copying something from someone else's fic without realizing it.

**Your Form:**

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Appearance (a link or actor name would be helpful):

Fuselage, cockpit, or other:

Style (clothing wise):

In Australia/Leaving Australia for:

Personality

Occupation/School:

History:

Crush:

Back-up crush (just in case):

Connections:

Important possessions:

Anything else:

So... thanks for submitting your OC, the accepted list will be up ASAP and I'll probably PM you


	2. Real Accepted OCs

**So the accepted dudes (dude, if you're a chick just suck it up. I'm a girl and people call me 'dude' or 'man') are listed below, the first chapter should be out and about tomorrow afternoon if I get snowed in, but if not it'll be out at night.**

**Some people who said they were in the cockpit are not because a kerjillion people said they were but only a few actually could be, man, so my bad. But seriously, it would be mad weird if there were like twenty unconscious-but-alive people in the cockpit.**

_Oceanic 815 Folks (except tailies, who I haven't asked for yet)_

Lars Entestano – Who Has An Obnoxiously Loveable Brooklyn Accent

Ivalyn "Ivy" Shepard – Who Really, Really, Hates Her Cousin

Ignatius "Iggy" Shepard – Who Really, Really, Loves His Cousin

Cami Winters – Who Sees The Silver Lining

Isobel "Izzy" Winters – Who Is An Adorable Little Girl

Kelsey Evans – Who Is Considered To Be Slightly Crazy

Sage LaPointe – Who Will Do Anything To Charge Her iPod

Madeline "Maddie" Bradley – Who Really Loves To Write

Stephanie "Steph" Emerson – Who Likes Mummies

Remy Kosarev – Who Works With The CIA (For Now)

Emmelina "Emily" Jackson – Who Never Complains

Jared Green – Who Is Unbelievably Shy

Blaire Taylor – Who Is Just Full Of Surprises

Juan "Alvie" Alverez – Who Can't Help But Be Paranoid

Kyle "KJ" Stevens – Who Is Sensitive. And A Dude.

Jason "Jase" Stevens – Who Can Take Being A Daredevil A Bit Too Far

Layla Matthews – Who Has A Problem With Food

Marcia "Marcy" Smith – Who Is Seemingly Carefree

Dexy Ford – Who Is Actually Carefree

Spencer Silva – Who Is Missing His Big Break

_Others_

Rosalia "Lia" Moretti – Who Is Level-Headed (If You Don't Bother Her, That Is)

Harmony Poole – Who Occasionally Stows Away

Elizabeth "Liza" Mead – Who Kicks Ass

Amelia "Amy" Reynolds – Who Was There Long Before You Were

Melissa Bradley – Who Can Be Childish

Andrew "Andy" Blake – Who Does Not Want To Be There

Nicolas "Nick" Wilson – Who Sees The Best In Everyone

Lucian Jones – Who Is Rather Clever

Matthew Harrison – Who Is In-Your-FACE

Garrett Clifton – Who Is Not Your Average Other

**Okay, submissions closed for now. Thanks for the OCs, folks, and submissions will re-open for tailies and freighters and dharmas eventually**


	3. Pilot Part 1

**Here is chaptero uno. I dont speak spanish. Obviously.**

**Pilot Part I**

Dexy woke up on the beach.

"_My head..._" She groaned and hugged her guitar case to her chest, and then putting a hand to her throbbing head. When she pulled away her hands, they were covered in blood.

_What the fuhh...? What happened?_

She was brought back to reality when the blonde girl to her right started screaming her head off, causing Dexy's throbbing headache to pound harder in her skull. "SHUT UP!" She roared at the shrieking girl, who ignored her.

_This does not look like an airport_... She thought absentmindedly. Blinking multiple times, Dexy took in the crying and screaming people, and the pieces of metal flying through the air. _Plane crash...holy shi-_

She scrambled to her feet and frantically searched the surrounding area for her father.

Her voice joined in with all the other screams as she screamed for him.

A man in a suit ran up to her, "Are you alright? That's a nasty cut on your head. Do you feel woozy?"

"My dad, I need to..." Her vision blurred and she saw spots when she jumped to her feet, "I need to find my dad..."

"Get away from the fumes, and then sit with your head between your knees" The man told her. At her skeptical look he added, "Don't worry, I'm a doctor. Now why don't you..."

She blinked at him as a loud buzzing noise filled her ears, and she watched the mans mouth move but heard no words.

Her thoughts became jumbled and confusing.

_My head hurts..._

_He has weird ears, there's to little loop, it just connects right to his neck..._

_I think I'm going to sleep now..._

Her vision blurred around the edges and she fell to the sand. Jack cursed under his breath and called over a muscular looking guy.

"You, carry her away from these fumes," Jack told him, "If she doesn't wake up in a few minutes, splash some water on her. Call out for me if anything else happens. I'm Jack."

The doctor turned and ran to help everyone else. From behind him, he heard the kid call out, "I'm Collin! Wait! Jack!"

He turned to Collin, and waited until Collin said, "What do you think made her hair this color? Do you think the gas fumes caused the-"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say she used hair dye," Jack said impatiently.

Collin watched Jack jog away and carried the girl away, mumbling to himself, "So she turned her hair purple on _purpose?"_

Jack ignored the boy and ran through the wreckage looking for someone to help. He had only gone a few meters when someone small began tugging on his sleeve. He looked down and saw his little cousin looking up at him, wide-eyed.

"Ignatius?" Jack lifted the boy off the ground and held him against his side, "What were you doing on the plane?" No answer. "Where's your dad?" No answer. "Where's your sister?"

Ignatius just stared at him, his lower lip quivering, before he buried his face in Jacks chest.

Jack started to run towards the ocean, and towards a pregnant woman who was screaming for help.

He set Ignatius down and helped the woman up. She stuttered about having contractions, and Jack asked how many months pregnant she was and tried to calm her down.

"Hey, you!" Jack called out to a large man who was standing nearby. "I need you to get this woman away from these fumes. Take her over there. Stay with her. If her contractions occur any closer than three minutes apart, call out for me. And make sure this kid doesn't get hurt."

Jack shoved Ignatius towards the man and turned away, telling the man his name was Jack, and the kid was Ignatius. Hurley introduced himself and Jack ran to help give CPR to an older woman.

Jack talked to the young man for a little before Boone ran off to get a pen.

He ran into a petite who was calling out for Isobel.

"Do you have a pen?" He asked her frantically. She reached into her purse and handed him a normal black pen.

"You have to help me find my daughter!" She half-screamed, "My daughter, Isobel, she's five, you have to help me find her!"

Boone nodded and took off towards Jack, handing him the pen without a word, and running back into the wrecking to find the woman's daughter, Isobel.

"Isobel!" He yelled. A few seconds later, someone rammed into his legs. It was a little girl, who Boone guessed to be Isobel, so he picked her up and searched for her mother.

"What's your mom's name?" He asked her gently.

"I dunno," The little girl cried, clinging to his chest.

"Isobel!" The girls mother came running over out of nowhere, taking Isobel gently from his arms. "Oh, sweetheart..." She turned to Boone and beamed at him, "Thank you, thank you so, so much." She shifted her daughter in her arms and held out her hand, "I'm Cami."

"I'm Boone." There was a crash and some more screams, "You better get out of here."

He ran off to find his sister as Cami stumbled her way across the beach, holding her daughter to her chest. The wing above a pregnant woman, a kid, and a large man began to creak.

She saw a man running towards them, but wasn't sure if he would be there in time. "Hey!" She called out, "Get away from there, it's gonna fall! Get away from there!"

They seemed to hear her and the other man at the same time and they ran forward, falling into the sand. The suit-man asked them all if they were okay, and then told the larger man to stay with the other two.

Cami walked over and sat with them, quietly introducing herself.

"I'm Claire," The pregnant woman smiled at her and Isobel.

"I'm Hurley," The other man motioned towards the boy, "And this is little dude Ignatius."

"I'm Cami, and this is my daughter Isobel," She smiled at them, "Is he yours?" She asked Hurley.

"Uh, no," Hurley said, "I think he's Jacks. He doesn't talk much, though, so I dunno."

A few feet over to their right, Dexy was regaining consciousness.

"Duuuude," She groaned, "What the hell happened?"

"Well," Collin answered, "The plane broke in half in mid-air, causing the-"

"Dude, I already have a headache," She said shortly, "Don't need no brainiac making it worse."

Collin frowned at her, "Well, _sor_ry."

"If you'll excuse me," She stood up and wobbled a little, "I have to find my dad."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, the fumes might cause you to pass out again, not to mention that you have a nasty cut on your head, and standing up might cause your blood to rush to your-" But she had already walked off.

People weren't screaming quite as much as they were before, and she might be able to find her-

-wait, is that the dude from Drive Shaft?

_Note to self, get number of hot Drive Shaft dude before leaving island._

Right, now back to finding dad...Dexy told her self to follow the smell of cigarette smoke to find him, before realizing that almost everything was on fire here.

Well,maybe he'd find her. Dexy sat down miserably. Damn those plane crashes...they're such a nuisance.

Next to her a dead (well, she thought he was dead, at least) police officer or detective or something.

_Ohh, cool badge..._

She grinned and to it, and then noticed that he had a shotgun.

_Always wanted one of these..._

The slight guilt she felt as she took things from this probably dead guy was overshadowed by the excitement she felt when she realized that she could probably used this badge to get into over 21 clubs.

She wandered around some more and saw her guitar case sitting there, completely unharmed.

_Well ain't this just my lucky day! Y'know, besides the plane crash part._

Tucking the badge into her pocket and the gun into her guitar case, she slung the strap of the case onto her shoulder and continued her search for her father.

Eventually, she saw him standing up on a piece of the plane, cigarette in hand and his eyes looking off at nothing.

"I wouldn't stand up there, Sawyer," She informed her father jokingly, "Might be unstable."

He turned sharply and jumped down from the wing. Pulling her into a hug, he muttered, "'Couse, you find your guitar before you find your dad."

"'Course you find your smokes before you find your kid," She jested back. "Now stop being a hermit and come sit and watch the sunset with all the dead people."

"That sounds just dandy," He said sarcastically.

"Oh, fine," She shoved his shoulder, "Stay here and be a hermit."

She walked down the beach and passed a guy on his cellphone.

"It's not gonna work, pretty boy," She told him. He glanced at her and then tried again, "Seriously, man, there won't be any service out here.

"Why do you think that?"

"We're on an _island_ in the middle of nowhere, surrounding by trees and ocean," She smirked, "Think about it, dude."

She heard an Arab man talking to the Drive Shaft dude about building the fire.

"I'm Charlie," So Drive Shaft dude was Charlie.... but what was he? The drummer? "Whot's your name?"

"I am Sayid."

"I'm Dexy," She interrupted, "I'll help, too."

"Yeah, us too," A tall man, probably mid-20s walked up, motioning someone who appeared to be his brother forward, "I'm Jason, this is my brother KJ."

They worked on the fire and talked quietly to each other when KJ spoke up to Charlie, "You're the bass player, right? In Drive Shaft?"

"I knew it!" Dexy shouted, "Knew that...really..."

"Yeah, I am," Charlie beamed, "You a fan?"

KJ nodded quietly, but Dexy broke into song, "You all everybody...you all everybody..."

She danced around the fire laughing, while the other four just stared at her. "What?" She asked. "I like that song!"

Meanwhile, Shannon was painting her toenails and Boone sat down next to her, handing her a candy bar. They talked for a little before Cami and her daughter, Isobel sat down a few feet away.

"Fine, Shan," He said, "I'll give it to someone who wants it."

He walked over and crouched in front of Isobel, "Hey there, Isobel. Want some chocolate?"

The little girl scooted closer to her mother, "Momma says not to take candy from strangers."

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Cami said, "This is Boone. He's nice, you can take the candy."

Hesitantly, Isobel took the chocolate bar, smiling at Boone lightly and whispering, "Thank you."

"Yeah thank you," Cami said, "Especially for finding her...I don't know what I would have done if..."

"No problem," Boone smiled, "Really."

Hurley was handing out food and stopped at Claire and another man, Jared.

"Hungry dudes?" He asked, giving them each a tray of plane food.

Claire thanked him and Jared, her friend, mumbled something incoherantly.

"So, uh, any more, y'know, baby problems?" Hurley asked.

"No, I'm alright...."

"Well," Hurley stood up, "Hang in there, you two."

After a second of hesitation, he gave Claire a second food tray and walked off.

Jack was handing his young cousin a blanket, "Igs..." He muttered, "I'm sorry about your dad. And your sister."

The boy just turned over on his make-shift bed, his back now facing Jack.

Jack sighed and left to examine the man with shrapnel in his stomach.

**

A strange, almost metallic, noise came screeching from the jungle, trees were visably falling over and it made a weird, echoing honk.

"Did anybody see that?" Claire asks.

"Duuuuuude," Dexy sounded awestruck.

Another girl, Sage, spoke up, "Uhm, Jurassic Park much?"

Someone who was in the jungle started to shriek, and everyone could just make out the words that she was screaming, they were along the lines of, "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL WAS- JAAAAACK! JAAAAAAAAACK!"

Which, of course, caused everyone to turn and stare at Jack Shepard, who looked extremely confused.

"Jack," He picked Ignatius up, "I fink it's Ivy."

He handed Ignatius over to Kate.

"Jack, who is that?" Kate questioned him seriously, ignoring the others listening in.

"Don't worry about it," He took off towards the jungle, "I'll be right back, I've just got to..."

"You can't seriously want to go out there?" Charlie asked, but Jack ignored him. "Didyou not here the screaming and the...no?"

He took off towards the jungle, following the screams.

"Ivalyn?" He yelled into the jungle. "Where are you?"

"Jack! Jack!" He found her shivering and covered in scratches. "Jack, there was a...was a monster! Made of smoke! A smoke monster! It was huge! And I...it...Jack, did you see it? Where's Iggy? Did you see it?"

"Ivalyn, calm down. Deep breaths. I'm going to get you back to camp, you're going to be okay." He pulled her onto his back and ended up giving her a piggy-back ride to the camp.

_I guess it's a good thing rescue is late..._

_Flash Back Time_

Ivalyn Shepard (Or, as her friends would say, Ivy) stared miserably out the window of the plane. She liked Australia. They had lived on the beach for the whole year, and she and Iggy had had a picnic on Christmas. _Christmas!_ You couldn't do that in New York. Or England. Or Canada. Or anywhere else they had lived.

"Stop moping, Ivalyn," Her father said gruffly, elbowing her ribs hard, "It doesn't look good on your face."

She stood and grabbed her little brothers hand and announced, "We're going to the bathroom."

She smiled reassuringly at the flight attendants, "My little brother has to go to the bathroom."

They cooed over him for a moment before they allowed her to walk from the tail section to the middle section for the bathrooms.

Suddenly turbulence shook the plane and Ivy stumbled before lifting her brother into an empty seat and fumbling to put his seat belt on correctly.

When she was about to find an empty seat for herself, she was suddenly lifted off the floor and she crashed into the ceiling, blacking out. Her two last thoughts before she lost consciousness were:

_Is Iggy alright?_

and

_What the hell is Jack doing on this plane?_

_Morning Time Time_

"So, uh, I was just in the fuselage, and it's, uh, it's pretty grim in there. Do you think we should do something about the," Hurley gave a sidelong glance towards Walt and Ivy, who were both sitting a few feet to the side of the adults, "the, uh, B-O-D-Y-S."

Ivy snorted loudly, "Dude, are you spelling bodies? You do know I'm fourteen right? And he's, like, twelve. We know people die in plane crashes."

"B-O-D-I-E-S," Walt said without looking up.

"Yeah, B-O-D-I-E-S," Ivy repeated stubbornly.

The adults were busy ignoring them when Jack walked over.

"I'm going into the jungle to look for the cockpit," Jack said, "We want to find a transceiver to send a distress signal and help the rescue team." He told Boone to watch the hurt people.

"I'll come with," Charlie said, standing, "I want to help."

"Oh, yeah, me too," Another woman stood up too. "I'm Kelsey, by the way."

"Look, we really don't need any more-" Jack began, but Ivy cut him off.

"Hey, if they're going, I am too," Ivy jumped up.

"No, you're not," Jack said without glancing at her.

"But Jack-"

"No."

"What if I-?"

"No."

"But I wanna see that _thing_ aga-"

"_No. _Ivy, stay and watch your brother," Jack said sternly.

Ivy toppled backwards onto the sand, throwing a hand over her eyes, "Fine. Have fun with the monster then, Jackass."

"Don't call me that."

"Jackass."

"Ivy, I swear to God..."

"Jack," Kate walked over and glanced between the cousins, "Let's head out, yeah?"

**

"Can I ask you a question?" Kelsey asked as she walked beside Jack.

"Uh, yeah," He smiled at her, "Shoot."

"Is that kid – Ivy, I think her name was – is she your kid?" Kelsey smiled, "I mean, when I was that age I didn't exactly love my parents, and with the plane crash-"

Jack chuckled dryly, "Uh, no. She's my cousin."

There was a slightly awkward silence before Jack had to turn and tell Charlie and Kate to keep walking.

After trekking across the jungle some more, and some apocalyptic rain, they finally arrived at the cockpit.

"Let's do this," Jack walked towards the looming plane.

Kelsey felt her nose crinkle and she cocked her head to the side, "Yeah...I'll stand guard...Y'know, in case the werewolf comes."

"Werewolf?" Charlie turned back to stare at her.

"Well it's obviously not a vampire that's tearing down trees."

"Riiiight..."

Jack, Kate, and Charlie slowly climbed up the plane, grasping at the seats to get to the transceiver.

Charlie disappeared, and Jack and Kate looked around for it. Suddenly one of the pilots started to cough, and his co-pilot blinked blearily.

"This is _not _LA," The co-pilot said wheezily.

Jack gave them both some water and questioned them about the transceiver, when the co-pilot broke in.

"Half-way through the flight, we lost the radio signal thing..." He breathed in deeply. "We turned around to head back, to a different airport, when we crashed we were like a million miles off course..."

"6,000," The pilot said, "We were 6,000 miles off course, headed towards Fiji."

Suddenly a loud screeching noise, the same from the night before, started to shake the plane.

Kelsey suddenly appeared, clinging to the doorway until Jack and Kate pulled her up.

"Okay so I was thinking," She started, panting slightly, "How Jurassic Park had the plane in the tree, then it broke in half and looked kind of like this, then the dinosaur came and pushed it down that hill, but they all lived and were rescued and found their kid in that candy machine so if we stay _right here_ we'll be fine."

The plane shook again, and Charlie re-entered the room, from the bathroom. "You heard that, right?"

The pilot walked up to the front window.

"It's an tyrannosaurus! Run! Wait! No stand absolutely still!"

The pilot was suddenly lifted into the air and smashed against the window repeatedly until it broke.

They all fell back, screaming their heads off. The remaining glass was splattered with blood.

Kate was out first, followed by Jack. Charlie jumped out, and turned to pull Kelsey (who was stumbling and screaming) along. He ended up tripping on some roots that were almost like barbed-wire.

Kelsey fell on top of him, before quickly sliding onto her knees to untangle his jeans from the rope and pulling him to his feet, half-dragging him along.

Eventually they ran into Kate and Jack, and the co-pilot, Lars, who were staring at another tree, where the bloody and torn body of the pilot was hanging.

"Guys," Charlie started, "How does something like that happen?"

_LOST_

**Wow, this took forever for me to write. But, second episode of season 6=first episode of my season 1, apparently, lol**

**So, when you're done watching the new lost episode, read and review this, tell me your favorite line or something.**


	4. Pilot Part II

**Yay new chapter! Thank my super intendant, cuz we have a snow day today, otherwise I wouldn't have written this today.**

**The Pilot Part II**

"Anything?" Charlie asked for the millionth time. Kelsey felt like ripping her hair out.

"You keep asking if there's anything," Jack stated, with the co-pilot, Lars, arm draped around his shoulder as he supported the young pilot, who was having a little difficulty walking at all with his left leg.

Kelsey interrupted, "It's pretty annoying, actually."

"Pardon me for appearing desperate," Charlie said sarcastically, "But before the pilot was _ripped_ from the cockpit, he did say that no one was going to find us unless we get that transceiver working."

There was a short moment of silence before Kelsey spoke up again, "So...is there anything?"

"No," Jack said shortly.

"Well, okay then," Kelsey retorted.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" Kate asked Charlie.

"Though you could tell," Charlie said, "I was gettin' sick. Puking. My one tangible contribution to this trek."

"No, I'm glad you came," Kate told him.

"Every trip needs a coward," He said with a grin.

"Please," Kelsey laughed, "Is anyone was the coward, it was me. Didn't you hear me screaming my head off about some Tyrannosaurus Rex?"

"No," Kate told them both, "Neither of you are cowards. If you were, you wouldn't have even come on the trip.

_Flashback_

Kelsey Evans sat, engrossed in the book on her lap.

Just last May one of her students had been reading during class and she had had to confiscate his book for the day. As it turned out, she ended up reading the back of the book while the kids were outside for recess, and decided to take out a copy for herself from the library.

Thus, Harry Potter became her knew favorite book series.

She shut the 'Order of the Phoenix' with a loud snap, causing the person next to her to jump in his seat. _She would not cry, she would not cry, she would not cry..._

That had been her first time reading the fifth book of the series, and it turned out to be much more thrilling than the rest. Also, it became much more sad.

Why would JK Rowling kill off-

Suddenly, a scruffy looking guy cut through her row of seats and into the other aisle, and she was brought out of Hogwarts and back into reality.

"Excuse me," The blonde girl two seats down from her said to the man rudely.

"Geez," Kelsey said, watching three flight attendants walk quickly after the scruffy blonde man.

"Some people just don't have any manners," The young guy in the seat next to me said, "Honestly."

"I know," Kelsey replied, "Wonder what the flight attendants are after him fo-AH!"

Kelsey let out a shriek as the plane jolted dramatically and a few people hit the ceiling. The blonde girl two seats down started shrieking, and air from behind started sucking people out of the plane. Oxygen masks fell down from the top of the plane and Kelsey quickly grabbed hers and pushed it up against her mouth frantically.

She suddenly calmed down slightly and closed her eyes, blacking out.

_End flashback_

Boone walked over to Shannon, , "Hey. we're are going through some clothes, sorting them. I see you found your bag. C'mon, you wanna give us a hand?"

Shannon didn't even open her eyes, or move from where she was tanning in her bikini, "Not really. You're wasting your time. They're coming."

"Is that your boyfriend?" Claire, who was sitting next to Jared, asked Shannon.

"My brother, Boone," Shannon answered, deciding she couldn't be too rude to a pregnant woman. "God's friggin' gift to humanity."

"He's kind of hot," Another girl spoke up, and Shannon just stared at her "Well, he is. I'm Layla." She glanced between Claire and Jared, "You two married or something?"

Claire smiled and shook her head, "No, Jared's been my friend since forever. I'm not married at all, actually. How modern of me."

"Yeah, well, men suck anyway," Shannon replied, with her eyes closed, "No offense, Gerard."

"Jared," He said quietly, "Not Gerard."

"Whatever."

A few moments later, Claire spoke up again, "I used to have a stomach."

"You still have a stomach, Claire," Jared smiled, "How could you miss it? It's huge!"

Claire smacked his arm but the effect was lost because she was smiling. Shannon rolled onto her stomach and looked at the two of them as they bantered.

When there was another silence Shannon asked, "Do you know what it is?"

"Not yet," Claire looked down and Jared rubbed her back comfortingly, "I haven't felt the baby move since yesterday."

"I'm positive the baby's just fine," Layla assured her. "I mean look at all of these people who survived. And they didn't have their mothers to protect them."

"Yeah," Claire said, "Hope you're right."

**

"Have you seen my boy?" Michael asked Jack, "Walt? He's nine. Ten, I mean. He's ten."

Jack shook his head, and looked at his little cousin Ignatius, who was clinging to his pant leg. "Haven't seen him. Have you seen my cousin? She's eleven, or twelve....I think. Blonde."

"Nah, man, haven't seen her either," Michael shook his head, "They're probably together, playing some game or something."

Jack huffed angrily, "Well, if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her, I need her to take care of her brother for me."

Michael kneeled down to Ignatius' height, "And what's your name, kid?"

"Ignushush," Iggy mumble into Jack's leg.

Michael stood back up, after deciphering that the boys name was Ignatius.

"Well, thanks anyways. I'm going to go keep looking," Michael told Jack, "If I see your cousin, I'll tell her to look for you."

**

Ivy was bored. Very bored. Looking around she saw that kid who spelled bodies sneaking into the woods and she ran after him.

"Hey," She said, and he jumped and spun around, but looked relieved when it was just her. "Where are you going to, man?"

"Oh, I'm just going to look for my dog," He shrugged, "Vincent was on the plane."

"Cool," Ivy smiled, "Wish I had a dog. My father would never let me get one, though."

"That stinks," Walt continued walking a little farther into the jungle, "I'm Walt."

"I'm Ivy. You're pretty cool, Walt, I saw your dad tell you to stay on the beach. But you didn't," She held out her hand for him to fist-bump, "Way to go, little rebellious dude. So how old are you, Walt?"

"I'm ten," He said, "You?"

"I'm fourteen," She frowned, "Though no one here seems to remember being fourteen, because they all think we're both five. I mean, we obviously don't know everything that goes on, but we can totally handle the fact that there were dead people in the fuselage. Hell, I'm going to go in there to get some things."

"Yeah," Walt agreed, "We have to make our bed and clean our rooms and do the dishes because they say we're adults now that we're double digits, but they really just make us do work they don't wanna do and then kick us out of the room when they need to talk about something important."

"Exactly!" Ivy said, "Now, let's find you that dog."

Walt nodded and started whisper/shouting, "Vincent."

"You'll never find him like that," Ivy said, before cupping her hands over her mouth and facing the jungle, _"VINCENT!"_

They both giggled a little at how high the volume of that scream was, but stopped when Michael suddenly jogged towards them.

"Busted," Ivy whispered to Walt. She leaned over and picked up a pair of handcuffs, "Whoa, cool."

"Hey!" He shouted, "What did I tell you, after everything that's happened?"

"I thought maybe that Vincent would be around," Walt said innocently.

"I told you to stay on the beach," Michael scolded.

"It's so close to the beach I though it'd be okay."

"Lay off a little, man," Ivy said. "We're like, ten feet from the beach."

"You're Ivy?" He questioned her and she nodded, "The Doctor's lookin' for you. Said something about your brother."

Ivy scowled and dropped the handcuffs onto the forest floor.

"What are these?" Michael asked her.

"How the hell should I know?" She snapped, "I just found them."

She stomped away and Michael picked up the cuffs, looking at them uncertainly, before leading Walt in the direction Ivy had left..

**

"Hey guys, c'mon, man," Michael said to the two fighting men, his hand on his son's shoulder.

_punch_

Dexy winced as the Arab man struck her father across the face. That has _got _to hurt. Her dad threw sand at the man and tackled him, and she cheered inwardly, even though she new her dad was the jackass who started the fight.

Kate, Charlie, and Kelsey entered the scene in confusion, and Jack was setting Lars down a little ways down the beach. When he heard the commotion, he ran towards the fight and he and Michael tried to break the two fighting men up.

The two yelled racial insults at each other for quite some time before Sayid shouted.

"Tell them! Tell everyone what you told me!" He yelled furiously, "Tell them that I crashed the plane!"

Sayid continued yelling in another language, and Jack asked, "What is going on?"

"Look, your cousin found these in the jungle," Michael handed him the handcuffs.

Sawyer pointed at Sayid, "And this guy was sitting in the back row of business class the whole time, hands folded underneath a blanket. And for some reason, I'm just pointing this out, the guy next to him didn't make it."

"Thank you for observing my behavior!" Sayid said sarcastically.

"You don't think I saw them pull you out in line?" They tried to get at each other again but were not very succesful.

Finally, Dexy jumped in the middle, "Dudes, stop!" She shouted loudly.

"You stay out of this," Sawyer told her with a look.

She poked his chest, "Chill the hell out, Sawyer! Just let it go, man! He didn't crash the stupid plane!"

"I swear to god, kid..." He trailed off.

"STOP!" Kate roared. "We found the transceiver but it's not working. Can anybody help?"

"Yes," Sayid said finally, "I might be able to."

"Oh yeah," Sawyer started, "Great. Let's trust this guy."

"Hey," Hurley, a larger guy, cut into the conversation, "We're all in this together, man-"

"This ain't High School Musical, boy," Dexy said to him.

"I'm just saying, man, show each other a little respect."

"Shut up, lard-o," Sawyer said harshly.

"Sawyer!" Dexy punched his arm, "Don't be such a dick."

Sawyer shook his head at all of them and walked off, Dexy close behind him.

To Jack, Boone asked, "You guys found the cockpit? Any survivors?"

"Yeah," Jack said, hesitating slightly, "Just one. The co-pilot, Lars."

Kate, Charlie, and Kelsey shared a look, and Kate asked Sayid about the radio, "Can you fix it?"

"I need some time," Sayid walked away with the transceiver in his hand.

An older black woman told Jack that the man with the shrapnel needed to be looked at and Jack walked over to the medical 'tent'.

**

"Pshht," Hurley said, sitting next to Sayid and another girl, who had chosen to lay down on her back against the sand, her hands linked behind her head and her eyes closed sleepily. "Chain smoking jackass."

"Some people have problems," Sayid said calmly.

"He has anger management problems, apparently," Snorted the girl who was laying down on the sand between them.

"Yeah," Hurley said jokingly, "Some people have problems. We have him."

Sayid smiled and the girl chuckled quietly.

"You're okay," Hurley said to Sayid, then he looked at the girl, "You're okay too, I like you guys."

"You're okay too," Sayid told Hurley.

The girl sat up and stretched lazily, "Yeah, yeah, we're all okay over here. Not like that jerky redneck or the control freak of a doctor."

"Hurley," He shook the girls hand and then turned to Sayid but pulled his hand back because he was working in the transceiver. "And Jack, the doctor, is pretty cool."

"I'm Maddie," Madeleine Bradlee said to them. "And anyone who went to the university to be a doctor, a lawyer, or a business executive is not cool."

Sayid put down the transceiver and shook both of their hands, "Sayid."

"How do you know how to do all that technological stuff?" Maddie asked waving her hand at the transceiver Sayid was working on fixing.

Sayid looked at her and said, "I was a military communications officer."

"Oh yeah?" Hurley asked interestedly, "You ever seen battle?"

"I fought in the Gulf War," Sayid said without looking at either of them.

"No way, I got a buddy who fought over there. He was in the 104th airborne," Hurley exclaimed, "What were you? Airforce? Army?"

Maddie picked up on the reason for Sayid's silence much before Hurley did.

"The Republican Guard," Sayid said casually, before looking up to stare at them as if he expected them to say something bad about him, or he was waiting for them to figure out what the Republican Guard was, and what they did.

It took a second for the light bulb above Hurley's head to go off and then you could see it on his face that that was not what he expectec at all. Maddie shrugged at both of them. As long as he didn't blow her up she really didn't care. So she told him casually, "Eh, you're still okay."

**

Ivy was going to talk to Jack when she heard a conversation between Jack and that girl, Kate.

"Look, you saw what that thing did to the pilot," Jack said quietly.

_That thing must be the smoke monster,_ Ivy thought to herself, _and Jack didn't believe me when I told him I saw it! He's either lying to me or he didn't see it at all..._

Ivy had been so caught up in her thought that she ended up missing part of the conversation but she caught the end, "Sayid said the battery won't last."

"All right," Jack said. Which was so not fair, because he never would've let Ivy go, "If you see or hear anything. Anything. Run."

**

Jin Kwon walked up to Jason, who was sitting with his brother KJ, and another kid Spencer.

He said something in Korean, motioning them to eat the little cup of seafood. Spencer raised his eyebrows and refused, and Jason was about to do the same before he changed his mind.

"Why the hell not?" He picked one up and knocked it back like it was a shot. He smacked his lips, "You know, that was actually kind of good."

"Really?" Spencer said disbelievingly. Jason nodded and thanked Jin again, and he smiled and walked over to the pregnant girl.

When Jin was far enough away, Jase rolled over into the sand and spit it out, "Oh, Lord, that was disgusting."

KJ began to laugh at him.

**

Walt and Ivy examined the comic they had found.

"Wish I took Spanish instead of French back at high school," Ivy said, as she was only able to decipher a few of the words. Michael walked over them and began talking with Walt.

"The comic's in Spanish," He pointed out, "You...you read Spanish?"

"No," Walt said, "I found it."

"Tell you what," Michael said, "When we get home, I'll get you a new dog."

Walt stared at him for a moment before walking away.

Ivy turned to Michael seriously, "Never offer a kid another pet after they lose an old one. It just makes the kid a lot angrier."

"Why is that?" Michael asked.

"Walt told me his mother died recently," Ivy raised an eyebrow at Michael, "Would you offer to get him another mother?" Michael chose not to respond.

**

"Hey," Jack called over three people, "I need your help. I need you to go through the luggage. I need any kind of prescription medications you can find, especially ones that end in myacin and cillin. Those are antibiotics."

Jack walked away quickly to help the man with the shrapnel in his chest.

"Well," One of the others who were asked to help broke the silence, She was a cute, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl, "I'm Alexia Harwood. Who are you guys?"

"I am Remy," The other girl said, with a slight accent, "And you are?"

"I'm Hurley," He said, "Now, let's go find those...myacillin's, or whatever they're called.

Boone passed the group sorting the luggage with Cami, who was holding Isobel, and walked over to Boone's sister, Shannon. Shannon was crying and staring at the body of the man in front of her, and Boone sat down next to her. Cami hovered awkwardly to the side of the siblings.

"What are you doing?" Boone asked her like she was an idiot.

"He's that guy from the gate who wouldn't let us sit in first class," She let out a sob, "He saved our lives."

"C'mon Shan, we need you to watch Isobel while Cami and I go on that hike," He said to her.

Shannon stared at him for a moment, "Fine, I'll watch the kid."

"Thank you," Cami gushed, "I've just been feeling so worthless, not being able to do anything, and Boone said you weren't busy, so-" Cami stopped when she realized she had pretty much implied Shannon was worthless, but the Shannon didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Thanks, Shan," Boone said to his sister, "This'll be better than just sitting on your ass anyway." Shannon opened her mouth to tell him off, but he was gone before she could get a word out. She turned to the tiny girl next to her who was staring at her, "What?"

Little Isobel just sat down in the sand next to her and rested her small chin on her knees.

Boone and Cami walked over to Kate Sayid, and the three others who were with them. Boone said, "We'd like to go with you."

"Uh," Kate shared a look with Sayid, "I don't know if that's the best idea, don't you have a kid?"

"I've been wanting to help out, anyways," Cami said, "So I got Boone's sister Shannon to watch Isobel."

Kate looked torn, "Alright, I just wouldn't want to leave a kid here without someone they knew, because this could take hours. But if your daughters with her aunt then..."

Boone blinked confusedly before it clicked, and he and Cami inched away from each other in an embarrassed manner, "Oh, uh, Isobel isn't mine. She's Cami's daughter. Just Cami's."

"Oh," Kate grinned sheepishly, "Well, I guess you can come and all, but we're leaving now."

Charlie walked up behind, "You can't tell from that, but she's actually really nice" and then he followed after them.

One other guy jumped out in front of them, "You can't go in there!"

"And why not?" Sayid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because!" He waved his arms around a bit, "There's a monster out there! That- that girl, the doctor's cousin, said it was made of smoke! SMOKE!"

"Right," Kate said, "And you are....?"

"I'm Alvie," He paused, "Well, Juan, but call me Alvie."

"Okay, Alvie," She said with a kind smile, "Thank you for the warning but I think we'll take our chances. I doubt it's a real smoke monster, anyways." They walked passed him, ignoring his shouts at them to be careful.

On their way to the jungle they passed Sawyer, who was reading this letter again, before he looked at the group trekking to the mountains. "Dex," He said, "How d'you feel about going on a hike?"

His daughter showed up with a backpack, a water bottle, and a bandana tied straight around her head with her purple fringe bangs sticking over the top of it, she looked up at him over the John Lennon glasses she had found, "Way ahead of you, Sawyer."

"Well, then," He said with a grin, "Let's get to it."

He walked quickly, with Dexy trailing lazily a few feet behind him.

"Look who decided to join us," Kate said to no one in particular.

Sawyer walked so he was at the head of the group, "I'm a complex guy, sweetheart."

Dexy walked faster to catch up to her father, having her backpack slung over one arm and swinging her other arm back and forth casually, she said to Kate, "It's true. He is."

They finally arrived at the mountain and were climbing, holding onto branches and roots to get up the steep hill. Dexy grabbed one branch that uplifted itself and came out of the side of the mountain, and she shrieked, her arms waving around as she tipped backwards.

Someone's hand shot out and caught hers, helping her regain her balance. Dexy Ford grinned at the handsome face that had saved her, "Thanks a bunch, darlin'."

"No problem," The red head grinned back at her, "I'm Jason. You're Dexy, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

Sawyer interrupted the moment, "You alright, Dex?"

"Yup, Sawyer," She continued to climb the mountain, "I'm fine."

Not thirty feet behind them, someone was following them up the mountain's side, without any of them noticing. Idiots.

When they were crossing a part of the jungle that only had a few trees scattered across the area, Sawyer was beginning to get impatient. He spread out his arms and said, "Okay, wide open space here. Check the radio, see if we're good."

"We're not going to have any reception here," Sayid told him tiredly.

Sawyer went to say something, but Stephanie Emerson, one of the other hikers, cut him off and turned around, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" There was a rustle in the bushes behind them and Jason crouched down then leaped forward at the bushes, where someone let out a high pitched shriek. He came out with a young, familiar looking girl next to him. "Hey, isn't this the doctor's kid?"

"Cousin," The girl sulked, running a hair through her short, blonde/white hair, "I'm his bloody cousin, alright?"

"What are you doing out here?" Kate asked her harshly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ivy sneered, "I'm following you guys because the beach is friggin' boring."

"The beach is pretty boring," Dexy reminded them.

"See," Ivy said, "Linda McCartney over there agrees."

"Linda McCartney?" Dexy asked, "Oh. I get it, I'm dressed like a hippie. But these are John Lennon glasses, not Paul McCartney glasses."

"I know," Ivy shrugged, "But John Lennon married Yoko Ono, and she's Asian. And you're not Asian, so I didn't have much time to be witty. If had a chance to be clever, I would've called you Lucy in the Sky or Lovely Rita."

"I kinda like this kid," Sawyer grinned. Ivy glared at him so hard he semi-flinched. "What?"

"Wait, so you climbed the entire mountain by yourself, without anyone helping you up or anything?" Charlie asked and Ivy nodded, "And you're how old?"

"Fourteen," She answered.

"Right, well that's a blow to the ego," Charlie muttered.

"What do we do with her?" Kate asked Sayid.

He frowned at Ivy, "She must go back to camp without us."

"Oh, yeah, that's a bright idea," Ivy sneered at them again, "Let's send the little girl back to climb down the mountain and get creeped on by smoke monsters."

Something in the bushes started moving again and they all stared at Ivy, "That wasn't me this time, I swear. And I was by my self, but it might be Walt or something..." the thing in the bushes roared loudly, "I'm not too sure if Walt's into roaring, though..."

Quieter, snorting noises came from the same direction, and everyone turned to stare at the bushes in dead silence. Cami grabbed Boone's arm nervously, Dexy hid behind Sawyer, and KJ and Jason both jumped at the same time.

"What the hell was that?"

"Someone's coming."

"Some_one _or some_thing?"_

"It's coming towards us, I think."

Kate finally started to move in the other direction, "C'mon, let's move." Ivy was right behind her, closely followed by everyone else. Well, almost everyone else.

Stephanie screamed and stood stock still until KJ grabbed her arm and she stumbled after him.

Sawyer, who was running in the front, suddenly spun around sharply, causing Kate to crash into his chest, and Sayid into her. The rest were able to maneuver around them.

"Dexy's still back there!" Sawyer pushed past Kate and Sayid and ran back towards his kid.

"Sawyer, you can't go back there!" Kate called after him and tried to go with him, but Sayid stopped her by grabbing her around the waist and pulling her along with him. They ran for a few more seconds.

Dexy stood casually as the whatever-it-was ran towards her.

_bang. bang bang. bangbangbangbangbang. bang._

The group slowed to a stop and glanced around, before uncertainly heading back towards Dexy.

When they got back to where they were Sawyer was standing to the side, breathing heavily, and Dexy was staring from the gun in her hands to the bear, then up to Sawyer. Under her breath, she muttered, "Well that was strange," but everyone heard because of the silence. Finally, she said aloud, "That's a big bear."

Boone blinked, "Think that's what killed the pilot?"

"No. No, that's the tiny, teeny version," Charlie said.

"Guys this isn't just a bear," Kate stared hard at the dead bear, "It's a polar bear."

_bang._

They, once again, turned to stare at Dexy, who had shot it in the head. "What?" She asked, "It blinked. And I'm not taking any chanced with a friggin' polar bear."

"Well, don't eat it's liver," Ivy said. "It could kill you because of high sodium chloride levels. That's pretty much all I learned in biology last year." She paused, "Or maybe you're not supposed to eat it's kidney's."

Dexy wrinkled her nose, "Well, I ain't gonna eat any of it."

**

Shannon was laying out in her bikini again, thinking about the mega-perfect tan she would have when they rescued them later, when she realized she no longer felt the eyes of that little girl on her.

"Oh, shit," She muttered, because the girl wasn't anywhere in sight. She wandered around for quite a bit. She went up to one guy and asked, "Have you seen this little girl? She's kind of cute and she's, like, three."

"I haven't seen the little gal, but I can help yah' make another, if yah' want," The guy spoke in a Brooklyn and grinned, so Shannon gave him an outraged look and stomped in the other direction.

Finally, she saw the little girl with this other woman around her age, "Oh thank god."

"She yours?" The woman asked, holding Isobel on her hip.

"What? No," Shannon said, "I was supposed to be baby sitting, but I, uhh, fell asleep. Thanks for finding her."

"No problem," The woman put a hand on her slightly large stomach, "It's practice for when this one comes, I suppose."

"I'm Shannon."

The woman smiled kindly and handed Isobel to her, "I'm Marcy."

**

"That can't be a polar bear," KJ shook his head disbelievingly.

A few people nodded when Sayid said, also disbelievingly, "That's definitely a polar bear."

"Polar bears don't usually live in the jungle," Ivy muttered, and Charlie ruffled her hair.

"Spot on," He said.

"Polar bears don't live _near _this far-" Sayid started, but Dexy cut him off.

"Look," She said, "We all know polar bears live in Canada or whatever but there's a polar bear here. Get over it. Can we keep walking now?"

Kate stared at Dexy for a moment before asking suspiciously, "Where'd it come from?"

Dexy snorted, "Uh, Bear Village? How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Not the bear, the gun," Kate said, looking pointedly at the weapon in Dexy's hand. Everyone stared suspiciously at her. (they seemed to be doing that a lot, lately)

"I got it off one of the bodies," She said, twirling it around by the finger hole.

"Uh," Jason pointed out, "Aren't people not aloud to carry guns onto planes?"

"They do if they're a detective or, like, a warrior or something." Dexy said, before frowning, "I mean soldier, not warrior. Damn, I watch too much Lord of the Rings. And there was a dude on the plane. A marshal, I think."

"How do you know that?" Kate asked her.

"I saw a dude with a gun in an ankle holster, so I took the gun," She opened up her backpack and pulled out a badge, "I thought it might come in handy. Guess what? I just shot a bear!"

"So why do you think he's a marshal?" Kate narrowed her eyes.

"Dude, what's with all the goddam questions?" Dexy threw her hands in the air, "But if you must know, he had a clip-on badge, and I took the badge, too, thought it was cool, maybe I can use it to get into areas protected by the government like area 51 or Atlantis or someplace cool."

"Isn't Atlantis the lost undersea city?" Ivy asked, "I don't know how the government would protect that." but no one listened to her.

"I know who you are," Sayid said, "You're the prisoner. You found a gun on the US Marshal? Yes, I believe you did, because _you _are the one he was bringing back to the states. Those hand cuffs were on you. That's how you knew there was a gun."

Dexy rolled her eyes, "Fine! I'm the criminal, you're the terrorist, we can all play a part. Who are you?" She asked Cami. "The teen mother, I suppose?"

Kate, out of no where, snatched the gun from her hands and pointed it at her. "Does anyone know how to use a gun?"

Sawyer jumped in between Dexy and the gun, "Don't you point that damn gun at _my _kid."

"You just pull the trigger," Ivy said, before miming shooting some one, with explosion noises and dying sound effects.

Sayid glared at Ivy, "Don't pull the trigger, Kate."

She rolled her eyes at them, "I wanna take it apart."

Ivy sighed, "There's a button on the grip, push that to eject. Then there's the round in the chamber, so you gotta hold the grip and pull the top of the gun."

Kate did as she said, and both parts of the gun came off. She handed the ammo to Sayid and the gun to Dexy, but Sawyer grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, "You ever point a gun anywhere near my kid again, I'll kill you my damn self."

He had meant for it to be a whisper, but everyone had heard it.

"Wait, I have a few questions, just so we can get things straight," Charlie said. He first turned to Ivy, "How the bloody hell do you know how to work a gun? You did say you were fourteen, right?"

Ivy shrugged, "If you grew up like I did mate, you would know how to work a gun too. Oh, yeah, do me a favor and don't tell Jackass."

"Why shouldn't we?" Boone asked.

"'Cause he's a total douche bag," Ivy said bluntly, "If he cared, he would know."

"Right," Charlie said, then he turned to Dexy. "And you shot a polar bear."

"A damn big one at that."

Lastly, he looked at Sawyer, "And she's your kid."

"Well, I think that the answer to that one's pretty clear, Captain Obvious," Sawyer shrugged.

"Right, so she's your kid, and she calls you Sawyer?"

"How come he gets all the easy questions?" Dexy pouted. "And I call him Sawyer because he likes to be called Sawyer. Besides, the word 'dad' implies that there's a 'mom' around somewhere."

Sawyer snorted. "Well if y'all are done interviewing my kid, then let's get a move on."

_FLASHBACK (well, this character hasn't been in this chapter at all, so I'm giving her a flashback)_

Sage LaPointe sat in her seat and blasted her music on her iPod, rocking out to none other than Drive Shaft. The next song came on by the band Chulainn's Hound, their album 'Death and Iron' beginning to play and their screaming, Irish brogue tinted voices coursed through her headphones.

She couldn't hear it all too well (that Green Day concert she had gone to last night in Sydney still had her hearing all messed up) so she turned it up to full volume.

She was in the middle of mind-guitaring (though she couldn't actually play the guitar...) when a flight attendant tapped her on the shoulder and she pulled her ear-buds out of her ears.

"'m srry mss, bt 'm gon tah hafta ass you tah tuhn dern yowah moo'ic vo'oome," The woman said. "Th womn o'er therr cmplanned."

Sage blinked at her, her ear drums still ringing from listening to her iPod on top volume, she couldn't really hear anything properly. After a second of figuring out what the attendant had said ("I'm sorry miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to turn down your music volume. The woman over there complained") she flashed her most charming smile and nodded.

"Of course," She spoke much too loudly and several people shushed her, annoyed. The woman who had complained sent her an apologetic look, but motioned to the sleeping five year old next to her, so Sage sent the woman a thumbs up to say all was cool.

She lowered the volume a little and tried to tune her ears to it. Suddenly the iPod was nearly ripped out of her hands, and she clutched the arms of the seat desperately. Someone's suitcase fell down from the overhead compartment and hit her in the head...

..._oww_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh, now's a good time to check the radio," Sawyer rolled his eyes, "Not before, but now."

"Sawyer, let it go," Dexy told him. Charlie shook his head again, muttering about how weird it was that she didn't call Sawyer dad.

"A bar," Sayid shouted, "Hey! We've got a bar!"

"Great, I'll order the first round," Dexy said sarcastically.

When the transceiver began making weird noises, Kate asked, "What is that?"

"It's feedback, yeah?" Ivy said, taking the device in her hands, only to have Kate snatch it back.

"I don't know what would do that," Sayid murmured.

"I'm sure it'll go away in a second," Cami said. "It's just...static or something."

"No," Ivy said, "It's not gonna goddamn work for us. There's some other idiot on this island blocking the stupid signal."

Everyone ignored Ivy, and Stephanie said, "I'm sure Sayid can fix it...can't you?"

"No, Ivy is right," He glanced at the girl, "We cannot transmit because someone else is already transmitting."

"Transmitting from where?" Charlie asked him.

"I don't know," Sayid said again, once he had the transceiver back in his hands, "It must be close by, the signal is strong."

"It could be a cellphone, or a radio signal..."

Kate leaned over Sayid's shoulder, "Can we listen to it?"

"Let me get the frequency first," Sayid fiddled with the knobs on the transceiver, "Hold on."

A quiet, French voice started speaking on their radio, and Charlie's face lit up, "It's the French! The French are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the French!"

They all started laughing happily and Ivy rolled her eyes, grabbing the radio (again) "Don't get too excited, now shush up. I speak French."

"Well aren't you just some sort of Wonder Kid," Sawyer said, "You can work a gun, a transceiver, and now you speak French."

"I'm in high school, stupid," She sneered, "I'm supposed to be starting French 3 in, like a month. And I passed French to with a C-, so let me listen to the damn thing-"

_'Iteration 17294531 beep'_

"What's that?" Stephanie asked them nervously.

"Shhh!" Ivy hissed at them all, "Let me translate then I'll figure it out." They waited for her, "She's..she's saying please...please help me, please come get me."

"No she's not, this kid gotta C- in French, don't listen to her," Sawyer shouted, and Dexy told him to shut his mouth. Everyone yelled so loud that they couldn't hear the 'iteration' thing again.

Ivy continued, "I'm alone now...on the island alone...please, someone come...the others, they're dead...it killed them...it killed them all..."

There was a short silence before KJ asked, "But what's that iteration thing? It's weird, it's like a loop..."

"It is a loop," Ivy said shortly, holding the transceiver to her ear again, "The next number with end in '536'"

_'Iteration 17294536 beep'_

Ivy frowned deeply, "It's been playing, over and over, for sixteen years."

"How can you know that?" Jason asked.

"I did the math, idiot," She snapped at him, "It's been playing for 16 years, and 5 months. That's the count, man, it's been exactly 16 years, and 5 months today."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Boone asked angrily.

Sayid did the math, too, but it took him until now, "She is correct. It has, if the count is correct, been playing for 16 years and 5 months, today."

"So then the count must be wrong!" Cami said nervously, "Right?"

"Wait, you mean someone's been here, for 16 years?" Steph asked, "And never left?"

"No, they must've gotten rescued by now," Cami argued.

Ivy broke in, "The French chick could've just died like her buddies."

No one responded to her. "No, she must have been rescued."

"If she was rescued, why is the damn message still playing?" Sawyer pointed out.

They all looked around when Charlie finally asked, "Guys...where are we?"

***dramatic music***

**omfg so I wanted to make this chapter a lot longer than the last, and all of the coming chapters will be this long, so I could take the story line slower but still do the 1 episode/1 chapter thing, and this chappie is 18 pages long and has 6801 words in it. My longest chapter ever. So, please review the bloody chapter, cuz I've been sitting on this plastic chair in my den for seven and a half hours and I've only gotten up twice (once for water and once to use the washroom) of course, I did enjoy writing it, and watching the episode slllloooowwwwlllyyy I paused it like every 30 seconds. The conversations are almost verbatim, but I added lines and actions and mixed up who did what.**

**Please tell me what character, that is not YOUR character, that you would like to see a flashback for soon.**

**Sorry if I didn't introduce your fuselage-er yet but I pinky promise to have them in the next chappie.**


	5. Tabula Rasa IVY

Tabula Rasa - IVY

_Chapter 3_

_Previously, On LOST:_

"I got like a C- in French..." Ivy

_Now, On LOST:_

Blaire stared at the wounded man in surprise. Not only was she still surprised she could hear the man at all, she was surprised at was he was saying.

"She's dangerous….where is she?" The man mumbled repeatedly. "Where are my cuffs?" Blaire stared at him and he stared back. "Jacket pocket. Check it." He passed out again.

Hesitantly, she pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. It was a mug shot of that woman (Kate?) who had gone on the hike. Blaire blanched. What if she murdered all of the other hikers on the trek? No, she wouldn't do that…would she? Blaire had never even met this woman.

"Is that Kate?" A loud voice asked from behind her and Blaire let out a shriek and spun around. "Calm down, doll face, I was just asking." He snatched the mug shot from her hands. "It is Kate. Damn, she looks good as a badass…a badass with a nice ass. That's a, what'd'you call it? An oxymoron." The other patient had an obnoxious Brooklyn accent, but Blaire welcomed it more than the mumblings of the shrapnel in his stomach man. The injured man held out his hand, "I'm Lars Entestano."

Blaire cleared her throat lightly, "Oh, uh, I'm Blaire."

The doctor stormed into the tent angrily, "Dammit!" He cursed.

"Woman troubles, Doc?" Lars asked before he slipped the piece of paper behind his back.

"I can't find my cousin," Jack muttered, a bit red in the face. "She hasn't checked in with me all day, and I don't know where she could've gone."

"I think I saw her following the group that went into the jungle." Blaire told him. She remembered seeing that girl with Jack before.

Jack cursed for a moment before Lars pulled out the mug shot, "'M afraid that's not all yah hafta worry about, Doc."

"Damn, I'm tired," Ivy sighed, "Pick up the pace."

"You just said you were tired," Boone pointed.

Ivy clenched her jaw, "Yeah, and I wanna go back to camp and sleep on the beach, not out here, stupid."

"Bitch," Boone muttered.

Ivy spun around, "Ex_cuse _me?"

"Cut it out, guys," Cami said, trying to stop a full blown arguement from breaking out.

"We should make camp," Sayid said.

"That wasn't random or anything..." Dexy said at the same time Sawyer said, "Here?"

"Yes, here."

Sawyer kept walking, "I'm not stoppin', y'all have a nice cookout."

"Seeya back at camp, then Sawyer," Dexy said behind him, "Because if we're having a cookout I am _so_ there!"

"Yes, Sawyer," Sayid said, "Walking throughout the jungle in the dark is the most brilliant idea you've had all day."

"What? If you're afraid, why don't you gimme back the clip to my gun?" Sawyer waved the gun in the air.

"Put you're gun back in your pants, Sawyer," Kate told him and Ivy snorted.

"That's what she said," Ivy chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up, pretty boy, we were all thinking it."

"Guys!" Stephanie shouted, "Are we camping or not. Honestly, I'd prefer a 'not'."

"We're camping," Sayid said conclusively. Sawyer opened his mouth, but closed it when his daughter shot him a look. She could shoot some pretty scary looks. (and guns apparently, Sawyer thought to himself sarcastically).

They all but there bags down and stared at each other. This is going to be a _longg_ night.

_Later that night_

"This is Australia," Sayid pointed to a rock on the ground, and then held up a leafy twig, "This is us. Two days ago we take off from Sydney. The pilot said that he lost contact with the ground six hours into the flight and started to fly towards Fiji. We were one thousand miles off course."

"They're looking for us in the wrong spot," Ivy frowned contemplatively. "They're probably looking somewhere in the Pacific."

"Well, they'll find us," Charlie said, "They have these satellites that can take pictures of liscense plates from space."

"Yeah, but they're telling them where to point, idiot," Ivy sneered, "You think those rich pretentious asses waste their money taking pictures of pretty islands? No, they look for speeders to charge and aliens."

"I doubt they look for aliens," Sayid said calmly.

Ivy grumbled, "Well, they should."

"Oh." Charlie frowned and threw a stick into the fire bit, "Bollocks." He glanced at Ivy, "I mean, oh... darn."

"You can curse in front of me, you know," Ivy glared.

"Look," Sawyer interrupted, "That was a nice puppet show and all, but we're stuck in the goddam middle of nowhere. How about we talk about that other thing? Y'all remember the transmission Abdul picked up on his walkie-talkie over there. The French chick said 'they're all dead' and then that it had been on a loop for...how long was is, Malfoy?" He swung his head towards Ivy.

"16 years," Ivy responded immediately, then she paused. "You called me Malfoy."

"You responded," Sawyer shot back, "Besides, you're scrawny, bleach blonde-haired, icey blue-eyed, and rude."

Ivy shrugged a bit, "Touche."

"Anyway, it's been 16 years," Sawyer said, "Let's talk about that."

"Well, we have to tell them when we get back," Boone said.

Stephanie, who had been fairly quiet the whole time, spoke up, "Tell them what? That there's no hope? Hope is an important thing to have."

"She's right," Sayid said, "If all hope is lost, there will be no boundaries. No order."

"So we lie," Kate said and there was an uncomfortable silence. Everyone jumped in their places when Ivy stood up quickly and stretched.

"Lying sounds good to me!" She yawned, "Anyway, I'm beat. Did anyone bring pillows?"

Dexy's stomach grumbled, "Did anyone bring marshmellows?"

"Doctor! Jack, hey," Collin Booth sounded slightly out of breath when he ran into Jack. "What's been happening lately, mate? No one's really been telling me anything..."

Jack took a sip of his water bottle, "I'm sure you heard about everything so far. That we brought Lars back from the cockpit and that the others, including my cousin (he muttered this last part) left to find a signal on the radio."

"Your cousin?" Collin furrowed his brow, running pictures of all of the people he'd met through his head, searching for someone who looked like Jack.

"Yeah, Ivalyn, she's probably 11 and she ran off to follow the group into the jungle," Jack scowled, more people he hadn't noticed then because he was mad at her. (well, maybe not _more_ mad at himself then at her, but still pretty mad at himself)

Collin scowled, "I knew an Ivalyn back in school. She was the most annoying girl ever." He was about to continue about the annoying freshman who had constantly outsmarted him in their advanced classes, when he remembered something. "There's no way that the co-pilot was the only one alive."

Jack frowned at him and stiffened a little, "Look. It's a plane crash. People are going to die. I'm sure you're shocked, you're only...what, 15?"

"I'm 17," Collin frowned. He didn't look 15...did he? Self-conciously, he puffed out his chest a little. "And I can tell you're lying. You can tell me. I'm not 10, I'm nearly old enough to vote in America, and I _know _you're all lying to me."

"Listen," Jack rubbed his face, "Just let it go and...find some other teenager to hang out with."

Collin fumed silently when Jack walked away. He was smart, he was handsome, he was muscular, and talented, and was a great problem solver, he was humble, and he was the smartest kid in his grade (well, he was tied with someone, but still) why wouldn't they trust him?

He could help.

Dexy felt a hand on her back, pulling something out from under her side, and closed her eyes tighter, swallowing the thick lump in her throat.

"Emmett?" She squeaked out, half asleep, not really quite sure where she was.

"Uhh..." The voice deep, but not extremely, just like Emmett's, "Yeah, it's me, Emmett. Go back to sleep now."

Dexy's eyes shot open and she opened her mouth to scream. Which she did. Loudly.

"Emmett! Get! A! Way! From! Me!" She pushed at him and he desparately tried to shush her but it was too late. Dexy, who was coherent by now, realized that it was not Emmett, but Jason, who had been on the hike the whole time, and was holding her gun in his hands.

Sawyer was the first one up, looking a bit crazed as he ran over to where Dexy was sitting.

"What's going on?" Cami mumbled sleepily, and she stood up and stumbled over to where the commotion was.

When she stepped forward, she accidently stepped onto Boone's stomach, and he rolled over in pain, accidentaly kicking Ivy, who had been in the process of standing up, over and having her fall on to all fours with a groan.

This caused Cami to flail about before toppling into Kate who fell onto Sayid, who reflexively bolted straight up and banged heads with Cami, and then she flew backwards into Stephanie. Stephanie was already standing, and tripped over a branch into Charlie who sleepily shot his hands out to stretch, hitting the back of KJ's knee, then KJ fell into Sawyer's back.

Sawyer spun around to tell him off, and elbowed Jason, who tried to gain his balance but ended up kicking Sawyer who knocked over anyone who had managed to stand up to fall down again.

Pretty much they ended up in a groaning heap with Stephanie, Sawyer, Charlie, Cami, and KJ in a giant heap, Boone face-down with Ivy (who was clutching her scraped knees) resting her head on his upper back, Sayid was under Kate, and Jason was squishing Dexy.

"Can't! Breath!" Charlie gasped from the bottom of the dog pile.

"I know the feeling," Dexy grumbled as Jason shifted, removing some of his weight from her, "Could you, like, move?"

"I'm trying," He gritted out, "But my leg's stuck under someone."

From inside of the dogpile, Cami couldn't help it. She giggled.

Dexy cracked a grin and Jason started shaking with laughter, his head falling onto her shoulder. Then they were all laughing. Flat out rolling on the ground, the quite literal interpretation of 'LOL'. Well, everyone except Ivy.

"Haha, laugh it up while I'm over here _bleeding _to _death!" _She scowled at the lot of them and pushed herself off of Boone's back.

"I doubt you'll bleed to death from a few scrapes," Boone pointed out snidely and Ivy punched his shoulder.

Kate got up and walked over to the larger group of people, when she spotted the gun (ammo and all) on the ground. She turned to Jason (who had finally rolled off Dexy) and said sharply, "What did you think you were doing?"

The carefree attitude of a few seconds ago fizzled into a thick, tense atmosphere.

"Someone needed to keep watch," Jason shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."

"You can't just take the gun!" Boone said angrily **(oh the irony)** "If we wanted someone to keep watch someone would've been keeping watch."

"Look, I was just-"

"We should give the gun to someone trustworthy," Stephanie suggested.

Cami nodded her agreement, "Let's give it to Kate."

*iVy FlAsHbAcK mAdNeSs*

Ivy scowled and clutched her books closer to her chest. She glared down at her report card again. Why (why, oh why, oh why?) did she have to get these grades.

**Core Classes Electives**

Advanced Calculus Honors:100 (29 absenses) Advanced Korean Honors: 99 (12 absenses)

Advanced World History Honors: 100 (31 absenses) Advanced French Honors: 100 (6 absenses)

Advanced Physics Honors: 100 (22 absenses) Advanced Mandarin Honors: 99 (4 absenses)

Accelerated English Honors: 100 (17 absenses) Advanced German Honors: 100 (3 absenses)

Physical Education: F (90 absenses) Advanced Arabic Honors: 98 (0 absenses)

A 98? In Arabic? That's so unfair! She studied for an entire 32 hours straight! And, she scowled again, she hadn't gotten below a 104 on any French test she had taken. Ever. But the teacher gave out so much goddam extra credit you couldn't goddam fit it in the report card.

Ivy spun around when she felt her report card being snatched clean out of her hands.

She came face-to-face (or, because he was tallish and she was shortish) face-to-chest with Collin Booth. She snatched his too, frantically searching for something he did terribly in.

"Ha!" She sneered, "You got a _98_ in French? How is that even possible, Ms. Feelingeree is the easiest teacher there is!"

"Yeah, well when you have an annoying twerp like you throwing things at me during the speaking part of the test, you tend to forget when to use savoir and when to use connaitre."

"Oh, please, _that's _what you messed up on?" She laughed, and could see him starting to fume silently, "I learned that when I was ten. How pathetic."

"90 absenses in gym?" He raised his eyebrows slightly, "That means you didn't go to class _once._ Did you just, not go? At all?"

"Not once," Ivy smirked, but shuddered on the insides. Those small, tight uniforms they made the girls wear would have definitely busted her secret. No way was she getting into those clothes, "I prefer getting all hot and sweaty at night, not during school when all the gym teachers are around, if you catch my meaning. Of course, I wouldn't mind Coach Jameson being there..."

Collin flushed (he really was no good with dirty-talk and what not) a little and struggled for something to say, but he just spat out, "Just you wait until next year, Shepard, I'm so going to whip your ass and be valedictorian."

"You don't need to be valedictorian to whip _my _ass, Collin," Ivy internally-snorted, she never really would go out with this doof, but seeing him get all awkward was funny. "Besides, I'm not going to be here next year."

"What?" The spite in Collin's tone disappeared momentarily, and it sounded more like a whine, _"Why?"_

"Because, my _father _has decided to up and move us back to the states."

"But, that's like really far away," Collin pointed out.

Ivy patted his head, "Excellent deduction, Watson. It's no wonder you got a A+ in World History."

"Shut up," He murmured. "I'm going to the states this summer, too."

"Interesting," Ivy raised an eyebrow, "can I go now? I have to walk to the daycare center to pick up my little brother."

"Oh, yeah," He shuffled awkwardly, before sticking out his hand, "Well, our competitions have been fun, even if you should have been a freshman."

Ivy stared at his hand before pushing past him with out shaking it, "Yeah, yeah, it was nice knowing you, blah blah blah, we don't have to settle our fight or whatever. It's more fun if I can long-distance hate you." She shrugged, "Besides, it's not like I'm ever going to see you again anyways."

Collin frowned. He really would miss that annoying little girl. He roughly bumped into someone by accident, having not been paying attention to where his feet were taking him.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry," He stuttered to the fifth grade teacher, who he later learned was Miss Kelsey Evans, who he had knocked over.

She smiled back, "No problem."

ReGuLaR mAdNeSs TiMe

"Doctor!" Walt entered the small medical tent, "Doctor, Ivy's back with the others."

Jack jumped up from his seat and stalked out of the tent, not even pausing to say goodbye to Lars, reassure Iggy or acknowledge Blaire stumbling after him. Sayid was standing and directing people, and Jack waited until he was finished to find Ivy.

"As you and the others know, we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us. The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We weren't able to send out a call for help. But we're not giving up. If we gather electronic equipment - your cell phones, laptops - I can boost the signal and we can try again, but that may take some time. So for now, we should begin rationing our remaining food. If it rains, we should set up tarps to collect water. I need to organize 3 separate groups. Each group should have a leader. One group for water - I'll organize that. Who's going to organize electronics?" Remy raised her hand, "Okay, you? Rationing food?" This time Spencer volunteered, "Okay. And I believe a third group should concern themselves with the construction of …"

Jack's eyes searched the crowd of survivors for Ivy, preparing his throat to yell louder than people should be able to yell. Honestly, what kind of kid thinks it's okay to run off into the jungle? So not cool, little cousin.

"Ivalyn," He stood behind her now, and she jumped and turned around. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

She blinked in surprise at his forcefulness, but recovered in a second, "Things that have been wrong with me _recently_ or for my entire life, because _recently _I was in a plane crash- so overrated, by the way-but if you want my entire life we'll be here all night-"

Jack's vein in his forehead pulsed, "You know _exactly _what I mean, Ivalyn!"

"No, I'm afraid I don't, Jack," She threw her head back and laughed when she realized how many of the other survivors were watching their fight. Of course, she couldn't blame them. Sawyer (insert mental eye roll) was the most obvious, standing a few yards behind her and smirking like a maniac. He probably missed their cable or something, so he watched Family Feud, island style. "You'll have to explain for me."

Jack's eye twitched at Ivy's chipper tone of voice, he took a menacing step forward, raising his hand up to make angry motions while he screamed but he froze when Ivy flinched, raising her hands up to cover her face and shrinking backwards.

"Ivalyn," He paused and stepped back, "I wasn't going to...hit you, or something."

"I knew that," Her blasé attitude was gone, and she was defensive now, with a sneer covering her face, "It was human instinct to flinch, Jackass."

"Ivalyn-"

"_My fucking name is IVY, Jack, I'm IVY not IVALYN it's I-V-Y IVY!_ GOD!" Jack blinked at the sudden change of subject, but didn't really pick up on it as she stormed angrily away from him.

Their was complete silence for a moment, but soon everyone over-busied themselves and pretended they hadn't been listening.

Collin Booth stared down the beach in a haze, "Doctor, I didn't know your cousin was the Ivy I went to school with. You said she was eleven."

"She is," Jack said. "Well, she could be twelve."

Collin blinked at Jack, "Er- no disrespect, doctor, but she's fourteen."

Jack scoffed, "There's no way."

"Yes, she is," Collin argued, "I think she's turning fifteen in two days. She was in a lot of my classes back home in Australia."

"I thought you were seventeen," Jack argued back, "If she's fourteen, how is she in your classes?"

Collin blinked again, "She's the smartest girl in school. She skipped ahead two grades a few years ago, she had mono and her father had to hire an at home tutor that ended up staying for the entire summer until she had learned her entire eighth and ninth grade material and they realized she was some sort of lingual genius. In my defense, I could have done the same thing, had I been given the opportunity."

Jack looked confused, "Lingual genius?"

"Yeah, she's pretty much fluent in French and German, speaks Mandarin and Korean fairly well, and is working on her Arabic- shouldn't you know this?"

"Look, you seem to know her well, why don't you go calm her down?" Jack pushed Collin in the direction Ivy left, his mind reeling with the information he had just gotten.

"Oh-" Collin stuttered, going a bit red in the face. "Well, I don't think she even knows I was on the plane- it probably- she wouldn't..." But Jack had walked off with Kate, so he followed the path Ivy had taken.

He cleared his throat when he came upon her, sitting in the sand and staring out at the ocean. "Hey, Shepard."

She jumped and turned, her face masked with shock. "Booth? What the hell? Did you stalk me to this island?"

"No, I don't even like you!" Collin flushed again and Ivy laughed.

"Oh you redheads and your penchant for blushing!"

"I'm not a redhead!" Collin patted down his hair, "I'm brunette, stupid."

"Aw, you're not a redhead, Booth," Ivy smirked, "You're auburn at worst."

Collin opened his mouth to retort, but Ivy cut him off, "Do you see that?"

He spun around and looked towards the jungle, but nothing was there. "Jesus, Shepard don't do that." She took off in a run towards the jungle. "What are you- Ivy! Oh, shoot. Jack!"

Ivy pushed her way through bushes and odd jungle plants, following the sounds of laughter until she stopped in front of the girl she had been chasing. This girl – young woman – was about seven inches taller than her, about 5'10, and looked like an eighteen year old. Her hair was long and bleached blonde, and a sunflower was resting behind her ear. She had pretty blue, non-seeing eyes and pale skin. With bell bottoms and and an orange tank top she looked like she had just stepped out of the 60s.

"Hello," The girl smiled.

"Do...do I know you?" Ivy _knew _she knew her, but from _where?_

The girl threw her head back and laughed, "I'm _you, _silly."

"No- no, you're not!" Ivy sputtered, "You're pretty, and tall, and- and you're _blind!"_

"You're pretty too," The girl half-smiled.

"You can't even see me!"

'Older Ivy' huffed, "Some people could find your blind jokes really offensive." She glanced at her non-existent watch, "It's time for me to soon. Goodbye."

And she ran off, giggling into the wind. Ivy shouted, "You're not wearing a watch! And- and you're blind! Jesus, you couldn't read a watch if you wanted to!"

Ivy ran farther into the jungle, pushing through bushes and following the long, blonde hair that was whipping in the wind, and the girl's (_SO_ not future her) laughter.

"Wait!" Ivy shouted, and she came upon a clearing, and there was no sign of the so-called older her anywhere. "Wait! Come back! I- I'm sorry about the blind jokes! It's natural for me, you're me, you should know that!"

"You didn't make any blind jokes." Ivy jumped and screamed when she heard the voice come out of nowhere from behind her. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Who the _hell _are you?" Ivy straightened up.

"_Who _the hell are _you?"_ The woman smirked. "That's the real question. Or it would be, if I didn't already know you. Ivalyn Shepard. I'm Harmony."

Ivy stared, "I would be scared, but I'm not so I'm just gonna say _creep."_

Harmony _(if _that was her real name) threw her head back and laughed, startling Ivy again, "You're funny. I like you. People have been all serious where I'm from lately."

"Harmony, what are you doing?" This voice came from another, taller man with short brown hair. "You're- she's-"

"You're no fun, Richard," Harmony tried to smile at him, "Besides, we know that no one will believe her anyway, they didn't believe her about good ole smokey."

Ivy was going to ask how she knew about that, but decided she really, really didn't want to know.

"Harmony, you're going to hurt one day, if Ben found out-" He started to scold her but Harmony gave him a puppy dog look and stepped closer to him, tilting her head up.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" She blinked a few times.

"Oh-" Richard paused, "No, I won't tell him."

Then he left. Harmony gave her a thumbs up and a grin, "Works every time."

"Wait!" Ivy called out to Harmony's retreating back, "Where do I go?"

"You're smart!" Harmony called back, "Follow your trail!"

Follow her trail. Follow her trail. She could do that.

Was it just Ivy, or was the sun starting to set?

"So...you're a Drive Shaft fan, then?" Charlie asked casually, leaning up against a stack of bags, but ended up just knocking it over and falling over himself. Dexy grinned and gave him a hand up.

"Big fan, actually," Dexy grinned, "I can play a few of your songs on my guitar."

"Oh! You play guitar?" Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked her over, "I guess you look the part. The hair and all. But I figured you would be too busy chaining yourself to a tree or bailing your da- I mean, bailing Sawyer out of jail to learn, yeah?"

"Pshht, I've never had to bail Sawyer out of jail...with my own money...except for that one time, but it so doesn't count," Dexy shrugged.

Charlie pulled a face, "It's still weird that you call your father Sawyer."

"I know," Dexy half-grinned. "I found my guitar. We should play together sometime."

"I haven't found my guitar yet," Charlie looked slightly devastated.

Dexy bit her lip, "Well, you could use mine sometime."

"Cool," Charlie beamed.

"Cool."

*flashback AHHH*

Ten year old Ivalyn Shepard listened in on the giggles coming in from next door. She heard her mother. She heard someone who was not her father. Her father was on a business trip.

Ivalyn got up and looked in the mirror, pulling at the baby fat on her face, trying to ignore the smooth male voice in her mothers room.

"Shhh!" That was her mother giggling, "Ivalyn will hear!"

"Shucks, darlin', di'nt know you were so embarrassed of me!" That was the southern guy.

Her mother giggled louder, "Aw, you know that's not true."

"Well, why don't you show me?" The guy.

Ivalyn blocked out the sounds from the room next to her and dragged her chair over to her closet, reaching the box on the top. She pulled out a picture, a picture of her, her father, and her mother. Before her dad started going out of town every weekend Before the new boyfriend that showed up when dad was out of town.

Before.

A loud laugh broke her out of her thoughts and she tumbled off her chair.

It was her mother giggling again.

"Stop that! You'll wake up the whole house, Sawyer!"

Ivalyn knew her mother didn't really want him to stop.

*unflashback*

"Well, well, well, what's a little thing like you doing in the fuselage?" Sawyer smirked from the entrance and Remy sighed. She really didn't want to be around anyone right now. She just needed her bag. That's all.

"I'm looking for my bag," She said.

Sawyer raised his eyebrows, "You Russian?"

Remy clenched her fists, "I'm American, but I spoke mostly Ukrainian growing up, so I have an accent."

"What's your bag look like, Anastasia?" Sawyer asked, stepping into the fuselage.

"My name is Remy."

"I know."

Remy tried not to punch him.

It was difficult.

"Why are you here?" Remy shot back.

He looked at her for a second before rifling through some bags, "I'm looking for some stuff. Specifically, antibiotics that the doc won't feed to that marshall. We all know he's not gonna make it.

"You don't know that."

A heart-wrenching groan ripped through the camp.

"Anya, I think we all know that."

*flashback madness...yes, again*

Ivalyn listened.

Ivalyn heard her father: "What the HELL is wrong with you?"

Ivalyn heard her mother: "It was an accident!"

Ivalyn heard her father: "How could you accidentally not tell me that you got pregnant with a son that isn't _mine?"_

Ivalyn heard her mother sob.

_smack_

Ivalyn winced, her mother screamed.

Ivalyn opened the door.

Ivalyn hid behind the counter and watched.

Ivalyn heard Patsy Cline playing on the radio.

_bang_

Ivalyn watched a single bullet go through her mother's head.

Ivalyn watched her mother six month pregnant fall.

Ivalyn watched her mother die.

Ivalyn screamed.

Ivalyn was hit by her father.

Ivalyn fell.

Ivy stood up.

**END CHAPTER**

**I could grovel on my knees, complain about writers block and disease, but I won't.**

**I haven't updated in nearly three months.**

**But I've recently been inspired. By several things. By my life, by this extreme epiphany I had, and by the super epic last episode of lost that made me super determined to get to season six with this fic.**

**So you should review and not be mad at me. It's my birthday today XD**

**I IZ FIFTEEN TODAY XXXXXXDDDDD**

**and now I own a fretless bass. And I got a 7/10 on my french speaking portion of the final WOOHOO!**

**so...review?**

**I added in an Other, too.**

**And it's 18 pages long again. And I worked on it for three months.**

**But, as the epiphany (mentioned above) I had led me to realize some things, I should be updating at least once a week, two weeks tops.**

**REVIEW FOR MY BIRTHDAY PLEEEEEASE**


End file.
